A Pessoa Errada
by Tammy Souza
Summary: Nós, inconscientemente, temos a teimosa mania de procurar a felicidade nos lugares errados. Mas quando o amor está em jogo, o suposto destino nos conduz para um caminho totalmente inesperado e extremamente prazeroso. .:Com Magia:.


Olá, queridos leitores e apreciadores de Card Captor Sakura! _Reapresento-lhes_ o meu mais novo projeto. Confesso que estou _repostando_ este capítulo devido à falta de revisão eficiente que outro sofreu! Mas, agora, que estou com mais tempo (aleluia!), revisei sistematicamente todos os erros do anterior e espero ter corrigido-os como deve! Assim, com certeza a sua leitura ficará mais gostosa!

Para aqueles que não leram: a minha ideia original para este fic seria apenas um _one-shot_ básico, mas aí fui me empolgando e o enredo cresceu de modo inesperado e com isso fui dedicando-me mais a ela. Particularmente adorei o jeito que a estória foi fluindo naturalmente, fiquei super contente com este resultado satisfatório.

Inicialmente queria fazer uma homenagem pra lá de especial a um personagem que merece mais cobertura! Meilyn Li é realmente uma chinesa arrêtada! hehe Amo o jeito temperamental e espevitado dela de ser! Incrível! Mas porque também, acho que ela possui aquele famoso "Q" a mais que os outros, sem querer tirar méritos dos demais! Principalmente do Syao! hihihi Como disse um dia pra Lê: ela tem características daqueles coadjuvantes que no andamento da trama transforma-se na figura principal, se sobressai em vários aspectos. Concordam?

Tenham uma ótima leitura e vamos ao que realmente interessa!

* * *

**Resumo completo:**

_**Todos nós temos a teimosa mania de procurar a felicidade nos lugares errados. O suposto destino faz questão de nos mostrar a pessoa certa, porém tudo que ele realmente quer é, que topemos com a pessoa errada, para que as coisas naturalmente comecem a funcionar direito pra gente. **_

_**Sacrifícios sempre valerão à pena, desde que saibamos arriscar o caminho incerto. **_

_**Siga esta minha linha de raciocínio e entenderá que escolher a opção errada não faz tão mal assim, pelo contrário, faz tudo ser como um dia a gente sonhou.**_

* * *

**A Pessoa Errada**

_Capítulo 1_

As férias estavam à beira do inicio na pequena, adorável e acolhedora Tomoeda. Imagens típicas de crianças e adolescentes eufóricos, entusiasmados com o término das intermináveis provas, dos maçantes trabalhos e o principal: ansiosos para se livrarem de seus "adoráveis" professores. Liberdade era a palavra do momento. Uns viajariam para espairecer, outros simplesmente descansariam. Os cursos de verão se faziam presente e era a opção preferida dos pais mais cansados, mas sempre tinham aqueles para não perderem a mania, aproveitariam o tempo vago para colocarem os estudos em dia; estes eram os chamados: C.D.F.'s de plantão.

Dentre as várias opções para o que se fazer nas férias tinha também as tão esperadas visitas. Reencontros emocionantes, memoráveis, faziam os corações cheios de saudades aliviarem-se perante das pessoas queridas, que estariam longe novamente. Uma em especial acabava de desembarcar no aeroporto internacional de Tokyo e aguardava sua bagagem ser vistoriada para seguir assim à cidadezinha que tanta amava e que fez parte de sua _mágica_ infância. Precisava passar antes na Alfândega, liberando assim sua estadia de um mês inteiro no país. Acabado de apresentar os documentos burocráticos, com seu semblante _raramente_ sério, malas em mãos, caminhava com passos calmos, mas não menos ansiosos para a saída do aeroporto.

"Finalmente." – sussurrou para o ar, aliviado. Sorriu quando viu os primeiros raios de sol invadirem sua visão, típicos da estação de verão.

Chegando e depositando suas malas no chão, suspirou resignado vendo dezenas de pessoas aguardando sua condução para poderem chegar ao seu destino. Precisaria arrumar um táxi rapidamente. Um sorriso enigmático pairava nos lábios do misterioso jovem que parecia ter encontrado uma solução eficaz. Olhou para o céu límpido. Seus olhos transmitiam um brilho anormal que foi se intensificando conforme várias nuvens invadiam o céu, tampando o sol, umedecendo o ambiente. Trovoadas ressoavam assustando a todos enquanto olhavam para o agora céu nublado. Pingos começaram a cair lentamente e, em questão de segundos as gotas caiam de maneira furiosa diante da multidão que gritava correndo apressada para a cobertura do aeroporto, livrando-se assim da inesperada tempestade.

Assoviando despreocupado e pegando seu guarda-chuva calmamente de dentro de uma das malas, percebeu que as pessoas lançavam-no olhares ávidos com expressões descrentes. Sorriu educadamente arrumando o aro dos óculos que escorrera de seu nariz. Abriu o objeto protetor e em seguida ajeitando as malas na mão direita, mas antes de dar qualquer passo disse:

"Chuva de verão! Sabem como que é! Estejam sempre prevenidos." – sorriu maroto apontando com a cabeça o seu precioso guarda-chuva.

Correndo para a calçada livre, exclamou:

"Táxi!" – chamou, sendo prontamente atendido.

* * *

O aclamado último dia de aula antes das férias tinha chegado. Os professores conformados cooperaram com ansiedade dos jovens, atendendo as súplicas de seus alunos dando apenas orientações de cuidados saudáveis e sugestões de viagens, lazer, enfim, diversão!

No prédio do colegial da escola Seijyu, a sala 11B fazia algazarra enquanto o coitado do professor insistia em escrever alguma coisa na lousa. Indiferente à bagunça da sala, na carteira do fundo, no canto, uma garota olhava para a bonita paisagem através da janela. Estava com uma expressão serena carregando nos lábios um discreto sorriso. Virou o pescoço olhando mais à frente a procura de alguém que agora sentava um pouco distante dela e que igual a ela, parecia estar concentrado.

Percebendo de imediato que o chamava, o rapaz virou-se para trás encontrando-se com o intenso olhar questionador que a garota lhe direcionava. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha como todas as vezes que via aqueles lindos olhos. Ainda mantinha seu característico semblante sério. Acenando com a cabeça, confirmou a mesma sensação que sentira há poucos instantes. Vendo que a menina sorriu decorrente a sua confirmação, devolveu o seu mais raro lindo 'sorriso arrasa corações' que apenas concedia a ela e a mais ninguém.

Corou com a linda visão. Já era bonito e quando sorria então, ficava lindo de morrer! Mas que ele ouse sorrir assim para qualquer sirigaita, ele ia se vê com ela! Sabendo que o garoto fizera de propósito, vingou-se piscando sensualmente. O resultado veio como esperado, riu alegremente. Observou ele sorrir sem graça balançando a cabeça, incrédulo. Voltou seu corpo para frente disfarçando a vermelhidão das bochechas.

Uma morena de olhos violetas cintilantes parou de conversar animadamente com a colega passando a admirar o seu casal favorito. A espectadora ria freneticamente vendo a cena misteriosa e romântica.

"Que foi, Tomoyo?" – indagou curiosa. Esperou pela resposta, mas não a obteve. Resolveu olhar onde a morena observava com tanto interesse – "Ah! Claro, só podia ser." – disse rindo, crédula. Sempre que a garota de olhos violetas estava distraída, tinha somente uma causa: Sakura e Li. Sem constatar que o diretor, professor, inspetor, o que for nunca iriam desconfiar que a morena trouxesse sua câmera de vez em quando. Como era proibido trazer objetos eletrônicos na escola, Tomoyo era perspicaz, observadora e muito inteligente, driblava quem quer que fosse para ter o que queria e o queria naquele momento era poder filmar aquele acontecimento: 'Olhares apaixonados' do casal mais popular no colégio.

Todos conheciam o casal 20, ela: personalidade naturalmente cativante, graciosa líder de torcida, bela e se destacava facilmente no atletismo; ele: lindo, conhecido por ser o futuro herdeiro do clã mais famoso da China, ótimo em várias modalidades de esportes do colégio, capitão do clube masculino de futebol, só podia ser o melhor jogador e sem contar das notas, era o queridinho dos professores. Garotos e garotas suspiravam sonhadoramente quando os dois passavam. Aí que o bicho pegava! Ciumentos, brigavam constantemente, mas como todas às vezes, voltavam como se não tivesse acontecido nada... De repente ouviu um som, parecia chamá-la.

"Naoko! Já acordou?" – questionou quando a viu lhe dirigir atenção.

"Perdão Tomoyo. Estava só fazendo uma breve análise." – sorriu de lado, sentando-se em cima de uma carteira.

"Certo! Mas não era do bonitão da sala ao lado, _nee_?" – riu vendo a sua colega de infância ficar vermelha. Naoko era dos poucos amigos que tinha permanecido em Tomoeda, os outros seguiam sua vida em outras cidades. O físico da colega tinha mudado drasticamente. Seu cabelo, agora comprido, batia no meio das costas com uma charmosa franja falsa. Havia tirado os óculos, que segundo Tomoyo, ofuscava a beleza de seu rosto, agora usava lentes de contato revelando os bonitos olhos amendoados. Realmente mudara muito, mas continuava com sua essência curiosa, analisadora, esperta e ainda tinha o estranho fascínio por contos de terror. Sakura era sua vítima preferida, mas nesses casos ela sempre podia contar o protetor namorado que a acalentava. Pensando neles...

"Naoko, está vendo?" – indagou vendo que a colega também percebera. Levou seus olhos para a janela, encenando. – "A tempestade está chegando a rápidas proporções desta vez, oh!" – disse com leve tom teatral.

"É, mas será que terá raios e trovões?" – imitou o tom de voz da garota. "Que pena que isso não será filmado Ah! Queria tanto assistir exclusivamente!" – riu irônica vendo a câmera-woman girar a cabeça freneticamente.

"Que droga! Logo hoje e eu sem minha câmera. Mau dia!" – exclamou emburrada cruzando os braços. "Deveria ter desconfiado disso!"

"Olá, Li! Último dia de aula e você paradão aí?" – melodiou a voz tentando soar sensual. – "Saia!" - empurrou rudemente o garoto na cadeira sentando-se à frente do rapaz que rodou os olhos prevendo confusão. – "Animado com as férias?" – disse sorrindo e piscando repetidamente os cílios maquiados.

"Mas é claro Yukana, quem não está?" – disse completamente desanimado. Apoiou a mão direita no queixo, indiferente. Esta garota oferecida tinha que vir estragar sua paz.

"Nossa, que lindo!" – os olhos brilharam. – "Primeira vez que chama pelo meu primeiro nome. Queria tanto esta intimidade! Que honra senhor Li, não, agora Sya-o-ran! _Nee_!" – riu divertida. – "Mas não! Não quero ser a sua discórdia com a Kinomoto." – falou o nome entojado quase vomitando – "Com certeza ela vai te encher, coitadinho..." – e continuou falando, falando...

Syaoran respirou e inspirou diversas vezes, tentando ver se arrumava mais saco para aguentar aquela voz de gralha que a menina possuía. Queria enxotá-la dali, mas sua rígida educação não iria permitir. Quanta falta sentia da prima! Com certeza ela iria _acabar_ e colocar a jovem irritante em ser devido lugar quando a visse dando _trela _pra ele. Sorriu imaginando a cena. A oferecida calou-se por um instante e sorriu satisfeita pensando que foi para ela.

"Olhe lá, Tomoyo! Como eu previ. Terá raios e trovões! Será a melhor cena do semestre". – sorriu entusiasmada. Vários alunos já estavam na expectativa para ver o espetáculo se extinguir.

"Pois é..." – sentou pesadamente na cadeira, bufando. "E eu sem filmar! Ahhhh, crueldade". – fez bico. Levantou-se indo até uma Sakura obstinada que se encaminhava na direção do casal.

"Sakura! Aonde vai?" – alcançou a prima colocando-se a sua frente. Sua face estava séria, mas por dentro estava rindo demais.

"Desculpe-me Tomoyo. Agora tenho um assunto inadiável para resolver." – disse empurrando a melhor amiga de maneira aparentemente controlada.

"Ok!" – gesticulou rindo.

"... as minhas férias sempre foram divertidíssimas, sabe? Mas neste ano quero que seja especial, por isso..." a garota continuava tagarelando.

_"Cala a boca!" – _gritava a mente do futuro líder do clã Li, soprando os fios rebeldes que caiam em sua testa.

Dezenas de alunos já se juntavam ao redor do futuro barraco. Cochichavam lançando olhares ansiosos ao mesmo tempo em que todos estavam habituados com essa constante disputa, entretanto sempre diferente da outra.

No momento que ia mandar a morena fechar sua matraca e se mandar dali, sentiu uma voz conhecida atrás de si. Gelou. Seu corpo enrijecido.

"Ora, ora, ora! Veja quem está aqui dando ar de sua _graça_." – sorriu irônica cruzando os braços – "A senhora perua!" – disse fechando a cara.

"Há há há!" – levantou-se com a mão na cintura. "Kinomoto, ignoro seus elogios por hoje." – falou igualmente irônica analisando suas unhas. "Não vou me rebaixar estando perante Syaoran." – olhou-a superior.

"O queeeeeeeeee?" – gritou inconformada – "Desde quando se dá a liberdade de chamar MEU namorado assim? Hein?!" – perguntou alterada. O garoto, pivô da briga, bateu a mão na testa, desolado.

"Para sua informação, EU não decidi isso..." – antes de completar desenhou um sorriso maroto em sua face – "O próprio Sya-o-ran deixou ter esta intimidade, _tá_?" - completou superior, deliciando-se. Sakura abriu a boca, incrédula, olhando para o namorado pasmado enquanto a pequena plateia torcia animada. - "Parece que você, querida, não é tão mais importante que EU! Não é, Syaoran?" – indagou manhosa aproximando-se do rapaz, provocando a ira da ex-card captor.

Ela estava sendo tentada a dar uma boa surra naquela abusada. Cerrou os punhos. A perua estava flertando seu namorado na sua frente! De novo! Ela achava que já tinha posto um ponto final bem merecido nesta história medíocre. A oferecida era insistente, mas parece que a mesma gostaria de aprender mais lições para nunca mais mexer com uma poderosa e _excelente_ feiticeira.

"Muito bem! Se a senhora perua não quer se rebaixar..." – falou a palavra como se a abusada não fosse barraqueira. "Vou atendê-la sem fazer nenhuma objeção." – disse com um sorriso faceiro brincando o canto de seus lábios.

O semblante de todos foi de espanto, mas em instantes passou para desaprovação. Depois daquela estiada de bandeira branca, olhou o rapaz de olhos castanhos âmbar com raiva por ter deixado aquela morena dissimulada lhe flertar. O namorado lançou uma pergunta silenciosa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

"O quê? A senhorita macumbeira vai se "fazer de santa", agora? Oh, que linda provação de medo!" – soltou exasperada, rindo. Sabia que a garota de orbes verdes tinha feito alguma mandinga obscura para lhe causar um mal aparente. – "Logo de você, sua bruxa!" - gritou para tudo e todos. "Ela!" - acusou apontando o dedo na direção da ruiva, a qual aparentemente parecia estar tranquila. "Lançou-me um feitiço! Horrível! Maldoso, gente!" – falou gesticulando dramaticamente passando em circulo diante dos rostos assombrados. "Nem gosto de me lembrar! E-ee depois, de-pois..." – não chegou a completar a frase, começando a _chorar_ copiosamente tampando com as mãos as forçadas lágrimas.

Uns espectadores despojados gargalhavam, outros mais sérios ficaram aterrorizados com a séria acusação. Causando o choque e o aborrecimento de Sakura e Syaoran, respectivamente. A primeira de boca a aberta, na sua face o impacto da revelação. O segundo irritado com alguma coisa que não sabia. Aliás, sabia sim, mas iria ficar sabendo o exato, tirando certas satisfações de uma feiticeira inconsequente.

"Sakura Kinomoto, você vai me explicar espontaneamente ou vou ter que forçá-la?" – disse discretamente pelo canto dos lábios. A garota encolheu-se timidamente prevendo um sermão dos grandes.

O professor que até então estava absorto lendo um livro qualquer e _tentando_ ignorar a bagunça, parou vendo a roda mais agitada. Resolveu sair da sua posição caminhando em direção do circulo... Averiguar o que estava acontecendo naquele bolo todo.

"Deixe-me passar! Saiam." – disse passando entre os jovens, os quais saia imediatamente vendo quem era.

"Bruxa! Bruxa! Bruxa!" – gritou a morena enfeitiçada. As lágrimas já secas eram apenas rastro do choro forçado.

"Para com este escândalo, Nogami." – disse a ruiva, calmamente. "Você está descontrolável,... eu sei que é assim, mas _manéra _um pouco, _nee_?" – riu de lado.

"Sakura! Chega de sarcasmos por hoje. Estou por _aqui_ com você!" – Li falou gesticulando e vendo-a cruzar os braços, emburrada e mostrando a língua infantilmente para a abusada.

Tomoyo recriminava-se mentalmente por estar perdendo algo tão peculiar, bem, nem tanto, mas as caras que Li e Sakura fazem quando estão neste "nível" de emoção é equiparável ao de um prêmio do óscar. Soltou uma risadinha marota.

"Isso mesmo Syaoran! Coloca essa menininha em seu devido lugar!" – disse dirigindo-se para o lado do rapaz com semblante entediado. Olhou para a baixinha que bufava soltando fumaça pela orelha. Voltou seu olhar para o bonito garoto que habitava seus sonhos de dia e de noites mal dormidas. "Quero-" – ia colocar a mão no ombro no herdeiro, mas foi detida a tempo.

"Fique longe dele! De preferência a um raio de 5 quilômetros! 10! 20!" – sussurrou perigosamente apertando fortemente o pulso que segurava com raiva expressa em seus olhos, agora escurecidos. "Ouviu bem? Ou vou ter que fazer algo, uhn... assim, especial para você aprender definitivamente a ficar no seu maldito lugar." – sorriu de lado jogando o pulso de sua mão. O olhar intimidador que lançava exclusivamente para ela assustava não só assustava Nogami que se colocava em uma distância protetora, mas todos que observavam o atrito explosivo.

"Mas pensei que o galinheiro já era habitado por você! Não quero tirá-la de lá, então..."

"Arrg... Cale a boca!" – berrou avançando literalmente na atrevida que espantada apenas a viu sendo segurada pela cintura por duas fortes mãos. "Cínica! Solte-me, Syaoran! Ela me pediu uns bons tabefes... Quero ver na cara de dissimulada deslavada dela a expressão do horror." – riu loucamente desistindo de espernear. "Você escolheu a opção errada. Irei preparar um feitiço único, então se prepare por..." – sentiu dor na cintura. "Aí, doeu!"

"É para doer mesmo! Agora você que está descontrolada, anos treinando..." - sussurrou no ouvido da namorada. Respirou profundamente com a cabeça levemente inclinada. "Olhe a cara de todos. Podem não acreditar nisso, mas temos que ser discretos, controlados, disciplinados Sakura! E não agir como uma maluca qualquer ameaçando Deus e o mundo." – ralhou suavemente. Por dentro estava feliz pela clara demonstração de ciúmes explícito de sua Flor.

"Ok." – disse respirando fundo, sentindo o autocontrole de volta fluir em sua mente e corpo. Sentiu o feiticeiro lhe soltar delicadamente, virou-se sorrindo dando de cara com seu único e eterno amor. "Desculpa!" – pulou abraçando-o desesperadamente.

Syaoran riu aninhado-a em seus braços quentes. Beijou a cabeça perfumada, sentindo a característica essência doce da flor de cerejeira.

A plateia suspirou sonhadoramente enquanto a garota irada batia os pés, inconformada. A morena figurinista apenas lacrimejava sendo consolada pela colega de infância: "Calma Tomoyo. Terá várias oportunidades assim." – disse sorrindo divertida vendo-a fungar desconsolada.

"Bela cena! Bravo!" – batia palma o esquecido professor. Todos pularam de susto com a intromissão inesperada. Deixou a briga seguir só para constatar que só amor é capaz de ser compreensivo e de certo modo, justo e resolutivo por si só. "Senhorita Nogami já para sua sala! Não sei como seu professor deixa sua aluna sair assim... Esta escola está precisando ter mais rigidez" – disse bufando.

"Mas senhor..." – tentou argumentar em vão.

"Já! Neste instante!" – a jovem pulou de susto com o tom duro do homem.

"Está bem" – cerrou os punhos. "Mas escute bem Kinomoto, isso não vai ficar assim... Ah, não vai mesmo!" – disse recebendo um olhar intenso e zombeteiro da ruiva. Saiu da sala pisando duro com uma expressão irada.

Risadas ressoavam no ambiente. Tomoyo sorriu enigmamente balançando a cabeça. Aquela disputa começou quando Nogami Yukana pediu ajuda a Li para sua recuperação em matemática. Como o rapaz era um dos melhores alunos na matéria, era opção perfeita para a patricinha, que viu a bela oportunidade de aproximar-se do herdeiro de uma grandiosa fortuna. Aproveitadora barata. Sakura logo de cara sentiu antipatia pela garota em consequência da inveja mortal que a superficial garota tinha dela, que a qual, até então, fazia questão de demonstrar.

"De volta aos seus lugares!" – ordenou. "Enquanto o sinal não bater ainda mando aqui!" – falou vendo todos em ação. "E estão todos de castigos. Não quero ouvir nenhum murmúrio sequer!" – disse rígido provocando o muxoxo dos jovens.

Todos devidamente sentados e quietos viam o mestre de aula vigiá-los incansavelmente ouvindo somente o barulho constante do tic e tac no relógio ecoar em todo ambiente... Quando de repente escutaram outro som! O som tão aguardado, tão esperado! O sinal para a alegria geral da nação! Anunciando assim o final de mais um dia escolar, de uma semana interminável, de um longo semestre de torturáveis provações inquietantes. Correria, aglomeração, empurra-empurra... A multidão de alunos e professores soltava confetes, balões, jogavam incontáveis serpentinas ao alto gritando a única, a bela, a deliciosa palavra:

"LIBERDADE!"

* * *

**China, Hong Kong**

"Tem certeza Meilyn?"

"Absoluta, tia!" – suspirou intensamente – "Quero colocar um definitivo ponto final nesta história..." – riu irônica... - "Se um dia foi uma história, de fato... Ou seja, lá o que for!" – cruzou os braços olhando para a bela vista de seu quarto. Os olhos vermelhos-rubi tinham um brilho determinado.

"Querida." – disse passando carinhosamente a mão na cabeleira preta de sua sobrinha, tinha herdado do irmão de Shang, seu falecido marido. "Xiaolang foi uma ilusão de infância, mas tão intensa que seu coração não consegue esquecê-lo a ponto de você não conseguir usufruir aquilo que a vida te oferece. Você não merece. Tão jovem e bela... e com um olhar tão melancólico que chega a doer na gente."– disse sentando-se na confortável poltrona.

A jovem Li sorriu para a mãe de seu eterno amor. "_Não posso mais pensar assim. Nunca mais... Chega!_" Voltou seu olhar para o campo esverdeado. Seu lugar favorito. Onde passava horas e horas brincando com o querido primo... Avistou a árvore que trazia recordações inesquecíveis da sua infância feliz, embora o primo nunca sorria sabia que sempre esteve contente de estar ali com ela. Lá, naquele galho o fez sorrir para ela pela primeira vez. Ficou tão encantada que não pensou em mais nada, se atirou em seus braços fazendo-o desequilibrar, consequentemente levando-a junto a ir de costas à grama fofa. Ele ria alegremente junto com ela. A partir daí Syaoran fora ficando mais extrovertido, mas sempre o fazia na frente dela. Porém só quando foi ao Japão pela primeira vez foi presenciando a incrível, a inacreditável mudança que ele sofrera. Nunca pensou que iria ter que disputá-lo com ninguém, na sua mente ingênua o noivado já era certo. O casamento que tanto queria, iria acontecer... Casar-se-ia com um verdadeiro amor! Com Li Syaoran! Quão perfeito era! Isso. Era.

Tinha que parar de criar fantasias em sua cabeça atormentada. Syaoran nunca será seu. Ponto final. Não. Não era tão simples, aceitar é um sentimento tão duro quando um dia você tinha a plena certeza que teria nas mãos um futuro promissor e concreto e que havia desvencilhado tão repentinamente por entre os dedos.

"Boa sorte lá em Tomoeda."- a voz veio aos seus ouvidos de repente. "Xiaolang terá que ser sensato o bastante para não machucá-la..." – viu-a sorrir tristemente. "Mais que já está!" – colocou a mão no ombro da chinesa. "Fique sabendo que ficaria honrada de casasse com meu filho, Meilyn, mas o destino não quis assim. Eu nunca poderia interferir na decisão dele e nem mandar em seu coração. Sakura o curou... Ela merece o amor dele e ele o dela." – o intenso olhar da Matriarca dos Li entristeceu-se. "Não fui uma mãe exemplar. Vivo com essa culpa até hoje, mas percebo que Xiaolang compreendeu-me a ponto de não me culpar."

"Tia Yelan, ele nunca o fez!" – sorriu afetuosamente – "O que mais gosto no seu filho é a incrível compreensão que ele tem para com as pessoas... A sensibilidade dócil..." – riu contente. "Foi aflorando ainda mais com a convivência com Sakura. Ela o despertou. Eu fiz apenas um papel de boa prima... Talvez." – suspirou conformada.

"Aí que você se engana minha querida! Você sabe que é mais do que isso." – disse caminhando até a porta, virou o corpo em direção da garota a fitando. "Você foi mais que um simples parente. Foi a salvaguarda inicial, a irmã sempre presente. Conheço Xiaolang, apesar de tão ter convivido com ele o tempo que gostaria." – disse com o semblante pensativo. "Tenho plena certeza que ele a tem como uma pessoa especial, única." – permitiu-se sorrir por um instante já que não tinha o costume – "Vou para a mansão, se quiser passar lá para despedir-se, fique à vontade." – acenou discretamente, saindo da vista da determinada garota.

"Eu sei tia Yelan... Eu sei!" – sussurrou para o ar.

As palavras da tia ressoaram dentro da sua mente fazendo-a refletir seriamente. Teria que repensar os passos que daria na pequena cidade do Japão. O ultimo adeus! O adeus definitivo para sua ilusão irá ser o pontapé inicial de sua libertação. Seu coração precisava de ar. De respirar a realidade. De ganhar novas perspectivas; experiências. De sentir sensações plenas que tanto merecia. Necessitava... Viver!

Soltou uma gargalhada contagiante, em seguida sorriu abertamente. Estava com forças suficientes para encarar os feiticeiros.

"Obrigada por tudo, Syaoran. Sempre será meu amado primo, mas aqui dentro..." – disse batendo no peito - "você já era!"

* * *

Tomoeda estava em festa, em polvorosa. O ar mais leve fazia todos respirar puramente, perfeita para descanso e tranquilidade. Mas apesar disso muitos viajavam deixando o município com um aspecto meio vazio, mas estranhamente alegre.

Uma simpática casa amarela, bem conhecida na cidade, encontrava-se com um morador ainda dormindo. No alto da casa podia se ver uma luz estranha, de TV talvez. Também se via uma silhueta que parecia ser de um bicho de pelúcia gordo.

"Que sorte! Sakura _tá _de férias, só acorda depois do meio dia... Preguiçosa! Hehe. E eu aproveito pra zerar esse game!" – o ser alado riu freneticamente enquanto apertava insistentemente o controle – "Spi, você está ferrado!" – os pequenos pontos chamados de olhos estavam hipnotizados diante da tela.

_Enquanto isso no apartamento Li..._

"Já vou Wei! Só voltarei no fim da tarde!" – disse com um alto bom som.

O mordomo ouviu o rapaz e se dirigiu para a sala, vendo seu filho postiço bem arrumado. Sorriu. Sempre bem recatado, estilo impecável. Apesar de que sua idade lhe pedia mais despojamento, não tinha o descuidado natural da juventude. Tinha o sangue do falecido pai percorrendo em suas veias. Era o espelho de seu ex-patrão. Que orgulho! Seu garoto era especial.

"Tudo bem, jovem Syaoran!" – brindou-o com seu habitual sorriso simpático. Estranhou, era muito cedo... Pelo que conhecia da jovem Sakura... "Não acha que está cedo demais?" – questionou desconcertado. "É domingo."

O garoto olhou para o pulso vendo a esquecida hora.

"Putz! É mesmo!" – suspirou resignado. "Mas já são 8 e meia! É muito cedo mesmo?" – levantou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso.

O senhor de idade apenas balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Sempre o acostumara a acordar muito cedo. Pelo jeito não perdeu a mania. Sempre fora exageradamente disciplinado.

"Por que não toma o desjejum? Assim o tempo passará mais rápido! O senhor não comeu nada." – colocou as mãos no ombro do alto rapaz. Sorriu feliz. Tinha crescido tanto.

"Tudo bem! Mas ainda acho 8 e meia não é cedo! Lembro-me que acordava 5 da manhã para o treinamento! O senhor lembra?" – sorriu nostálgico para o mordomo que apenas concordou sorrindo e andando junto com o jovem mestre para a sala de jantar.

_De volta à simpática casa..._

"Aí! Que fome!" – exclamou o bicho de pelúcia obeso. Pelo jeito não andava se exercitando como devia, assim acumulava gordura fazendo-o ter aparência de preguiçoso, além de ter a nada agradável fama de comilão assíduo (Kero: Que autora má! – choraminga me olhando rir desesperadamente).

O Guardião do Sol viu sua mestra dormindo como uma pedra. Cansou de bater recordes. A maratona de jogos o fez gastar muita energia. Precisava urgentemente de doces para recarregar suas forças.

Olhou para o despertador. Marcava 9 e vinte, Sakura não ia acordar tão cedo. Suspirou, cruzando os bracinhos. O senhor Fujitaka já deveria estar acordado, assim quem sabe o adorável senhor lhe dava algumas guloseimas para um pobre ser esfomeado? Sakura era má, tinha o proibido de ingerir qualquer tipo de açúcares. Só porque tinha xingado o metido fedelho do namorado dela? E quase o esganado, literalmente? Um Li não era páreo para o poderoso Kerberus. Como as pessoas eram rancorosas.

Enquanto voava para abrir a porta e se dirigir até o andar de baixo, ouviu um som de algum ruído vindo lá de fora. Resolveu averiguar. Ora... Ora! O que ele estava fazendo ali naquela hora da manhã? Sakura estava confortavelmente embrulhada no edredom. Se acordasse acordaria de muito mau-humor como sempre. O moleque não estava com sorte hoje. Um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto (se aquela cabeçona pode ser chamada de um!). Forçou um pouco a tranca da janela, abriu forçando para cima e voou um pouco colocando todo o corpo para fora.

"Olá, moleque!" – o tom irônico de sempre se manifestava diante do rival.

"Nossa que azar eu tenho! Saio e a primeira coisa que vejo é uma bola de pelos encardida... Hoje o dia promete!" – sorriu de lado cruzando os braços.

"Sakura está dormindo!" – disse com tom zangado. "E como ousa bater na janela de uma garota indefesa... Fique sabendo que ela tem um poderoso Guardião e um irmão muito ciumento na cola dela!" – disse indiferente cruzando as pernas em pleno ar.

"Como se eu não soubesse disso. Já cansei de ouvir essa ladainha... Chama a Sakura!"

"Chame você mesmo!" – disse voando e chegando mais perto do rapaz – "Tem medo de alguém?" – indagou sarcástico – "Ou de quê?"

O semblante do namorado da ex card-captor era de puro tédio. _"Droga!"._ Não queria uma briga com Touya logo àquela hora. Com certeza o homem discutiria com ele, causando desentendimento entre ele e Sakura. Mas quem disse que ele veio sem nenhum artifício bom para livrar-se do guardião intrometido e também o livrando de um encontro desastroso? Tinha uma coisa que ia fazê-lo delirar, esquecer-se que eles existiam, deixando-os a vontade. Sorriu maroto. Ainda por cima bicho de pelúcia iria fazer o que ele quisesse.

Viu-o encarando esperando ele dar-se por vencido. Já estava acostumado. Até tinha comprado um Play Station para o bichano distrair-se (o que não tinha diminuído nenhum um milímetro a constante rivalidade de ambos. Bicho ingrato! Bem... essa não era intenção dele mesmo) enquanto namorava a vontade. Sakura brigou com ele, dizendo que o estava viciando ainda mais, mas quando disse sua verdadeira intenção, vibrou dando muitos beijos deixando-o entorpecido de amor.

"Vaza daqui fedelho!" – disse cansado – "Preciso comer! Se -"

"Kerberus..." – melodiou a voz – "Trouxe algo que você vai gostar muito." – disse tirando um pacote cheio de dentro da jaqueta. Viu os olhinhos brilharem no instante que o saco foi tirado. Guardo-o dizendo: "Poxa vida que pena! Você não quer cooperar comigo por isso vou ter que dar essas deliciosas balas para uma criança qualquer. Se fizesse o que eu quero! Quem sabe... Tsc, tsc!" – suspirou balançando a cabeça.

"Uhn... vo-você não irá me chantagear com isso!" – disse babando. _"Isso é golpe baixo!"- _pensou enfezado.

"Escuta aqui seu Pikachu de meia tigela, chama logo a Sakura senão conto que fica todas as madrugadas jogando escondido... Tentando zerar aquele maldito game! E ainda faço Sakura tomar o Play pra mim!" – disse impaciente. Esse ser tinha o dom de deixá-lo nervoso, não era de briga, mas se o provocasse, iria revidar com todas as suas forças. Não levava desaforo para casa.

"Co-como sabe disso?" – disse admirado.

"Não sabia... Mas acabou de me confirmar!" – riu divertido. Olhou o Guardião de boca aberta, depois o viu contorcer o rosto – "Ganhei bola de pelo!" – disse dando uma piscadela. "Toma!" – jogou o saco na direção do ser alado que pegou com certa dificuldade. "Agora vá acordar Sakura. Temos que sair".

O bichano seguiu alegremente para o quarto carregando o seu manjar dos Deuses. Tinha perdido a batalha, mas em compensação tinha ganhado o doce que precisava. Ria, adoidado enquanto escondia o saco na sua gaveta-quarto. Se sua mestra visse teria sérios problemas gastronômicos.

"Sakurinhaaaa acordaaa." – cantalorou vendo que não surtiu efeito. – "Sakura!" – mediu o esquisito tom de voz. Nada! – "Sakura! Anda, levanta!" – cutucou-a.

A garota murmurou algo incompreensível. Depois resmungou, incomodada.

"SAAAAAKUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – o berro ecoou no quarteirão inteiro. Os vizinhos assustaram, mas depois riram divertidos. Os ocupantes da casa amarela simplesmente ficaram indiferentes com o grito, continuando tomando sossegados o café da manhã.

O herdeiro Li balançou a cabeça rindo de lado.

O susto sobressaltado fez com que caísse estatelada de bunda no chão. Passou a mão no quadril dolorido, gemendo. Levantou-se rapidamente.

"Kero! Prepare-se! Vou te pegaaaaaaaar!" – disse ameaçadoramente correndo toda descabelada atrás do guardião que ria fugindo facilmente da feiticeira.

"Sakuraomoleque_táte_chamando!" – disse atabalhoadamente antes que tomasse uns tabefes. – "Está lá embaixo te esperando."

Parou com a mão no ar mudando completamente de expressão. Syaoran aqui a essa hora? Bateu a mão na testa lembrando-se do compromisso. Pulou alegremente soltando risadas histéricas e foi comprovar. Espiou o rapaz que estava olhando para cima com o semblante confuso. Que lindo ele ficava com esta cara! Abriu a porta do cômodo causando um barulho estrondoso. Depois cerca de dois minutos, entrou repentinamente no quarto já com o rosto menos inchado e limpo. Correu para pegar uma _xuxinha_ para prender seus longos cabelos. Prendeu-os num modesto rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto o Guardião do Sol ria até. Ia correr de volta, mas freou colocando a mão em cima da TV ainda quente.

"Uma semana sem jogar Kerberus!" – disse gesticulando para o pobre bichano que caiu vertiginosamente no ar, choramingando.

Alinhou o máximo que pode o pijama de flores que dava o seu nome e abriu a janela formando em sem seus lábios o mais belo sorriso existente.

"Finalmente!"

"Bom dia, senhor sempre-acordo-cedo!" – disse debochada fazendo-o rir.

"Bom dia, senhora sempre-acordo-atrasada!" – disse no mesmo tom fazendo, agora, os dois rirem.

"Que romântico bater na janela de uma doce plebeia, príncipe Syaoran." – disse encenando uma possível cena teatral.

"Desculpa... Mas é como manda o figurino! Tenho que _parecer _romântico... Senão..."

"Isto não foi nenhum pouco sensível, Syaoran!" – ralhou zangada. "_Ele tinha que estragar todo o encanto!" – _pensou inconformada.

"Não exagere! Oh! Vou me redimir." - colocou um dos joelhos na grama do jardim e levantou os braços para doce plebeia zangada, proclamando: "Minha amada Rapunzel, permita-me te levar para o paraíso..." – abaixou a cabeça pensando, levantou-a em seguida... "Por toda a eternidade!" - proclamou finalizando. _"Que brega! Pensei que fosse mais criativo..." – _pensou, levantando-se.

Sakura riu meigamente antes de dizer:

"Já estou nele desde que te encontrei!"

Viu-o corando e o brilho castanho-âmbar se intensificar. Quão lindo era... Declararia seu amor quantas vezes fossem necessárias somente para ver de novo esse olhar tão espetacular, único... Seu!

"Vamos! Eriol e Tomoyo devem estar nos esperando! Marcamos às 10 em ponto! Sabe o quanto a pontualidade britânica dele me irrita, mas temos que respeitar nossos compromissos. E... estou com o pescoço doendo..." – massageou o local dormente.

"Já estou indo..." – disse diminuído o som da voz. – "Fico pronta em quinze minutos!"

"_Duvido! Mulheres... Todas iguais quando o assunto é se arrumar 'rápido'... Paciência!"- _pensou para si. (¬ ¬)

"Sakura! O moleque _tá_ aí de novo?" – a voz abafada e aguda ressoou no ouvido de ambos. "Dá pra ouvir a voz sarcástica dele daqui!" – disse batendo a porta, insistentemente.

"Lá vem a peste!" – Syaoran sussurrou para si mesmo rodando os olhos – "Ninguém merece!"

"Nossa, que grosso, Touya!" – a ruiva abriu a porta com o semblante entediado.

O moreno passou pela porta entrando apressadamente, mas antes de avançar mais, disse:

"Pega suas roupas e vá se trocar no banheiro... Rápido! Papai quer tirar logo a mesa do café!" – Pelo modo grosseiro que falou aquilo parecia não um pedido e sim uma ordem!

"Você nunca mandou em mim, e não vai ser agora!" – gritou. _"Que mal-educado rabugento_ _e_ _ciumento!" - _enfatizou a última palavra em pensamento sabendo que estava assim porque Syaoran estava ali. Consequentemente quando os dois se encontravam faíscas intensas saíam dos poros de cada um e não podia deixar dá um divertido sorriso quando via aquilo ocorrer. Disputa que assistia de camarote! Ora, apesar de tudo tinha que rir pra não chorar! Viu que o irmão ignorou-a (raro) trombando com um Kero angustiado, indo até a janela, abaixou-se já que sua altura permitia.

"Vai Sakura! O que está esperando?" – disse virando-se para a irmã que o olhava inerte. - "Não quer deixar o moleque plantando por toda a eternidade..." – olhou debochado para o 'moleque rouba irmãzinhas'. Completou sugestivamente: "Como sempre, não é?" – riu de lado vendo que seu comentário surtiu efeito.

"Ok! Mas não vão brigar." – disse só para não perder a mania. Saiu do quarto com as peças de roupas escolhidas, espera (ora nem percebeu que ALI era seu quarto!)! – Como ele ousa_? - _rosnou entrando no banheiro ao lado e bateu a porta fazendo um estrondo.

Olhares atravessados. Indiferença. Antipatia...

"Bom dia, moleque! Vai ficar aí em baixo toda a vida?"

"Não! Sabe... Penso ficar só uma meia hora! Eu e minha namorada... – frisou. - ficamos de sair hoje! Vamos passar o dia inteiro fora!"

"Sei." – fez cara de pouco caso. - "Hiiraguizawa chegou de viagem. Devem ter muitas coisas para falar." – avistou-o confirmando. - "Bom, meu pai quer que você entre para tomar café e -"

"Já tomei o desjejum!"

"É uma ordem!"

"Já disse, não!" – teimou.

"Mas ele insiste moleque idiota!" – ralhou rudemente – "Obedeça! Vai entrar por bem ou por mal!" - disse ameaçadoramente mostrando um dos punhos fechado.

"Não quero! E não me faça rir!" – riu de lado - "Nunca irá me obrigar a nada! Nada!"

"Respeite seu sogro, seu ingrato de uma figa! Entre agora senão..."

"Touya! Não complete esta frase!" – o tom grosso assustou Li e Touya.

Virou-se encontrando o pai com uma cara estranhamente séria.

"O que isso? Pelo que eu saiba te eduquei muito bem Kinomoto Touya! Xingando o seu cunhado desta maneira desleixada? Aonde aprendeu estas péssimas maneiras? Aqui com certeza absoluta não foi!" – olhou-o abaixar a cabeça em sinal de arrependimento e respeito. – "Peça desculpas, e aí de você se dirigir novamente desta maneira bronca com o namorado da sua irmã! Sei que é ciumento e que não o aceita..." – suspirou resignado - "Mas controle-se e respeite a decisão de Sakura, é uma _obrigação _de irmão para com irmão! Já é um homem formado Touya e não um menino que eu tenha que dar sermões." – disse triste, mas tolerante.

"Perdoe-me!" – murmurou envergonhado. _"Droga! Que humilhação... Tinha que ser na frente desse... desse..." – _Não completou a frase em pensamento, se controlou respirando profundamente.

Olhou o pai o aguardando... Depois viu o rapaz que estava com um semblante suspeito, mas sereno. Deveria estar adorando esta lamentável cena. "Desculpe Li! Sinto muito pelos meus péssimos modos!" - disse insatisfeito em seguida fazendo bico.

"Te perdoo!" – disse risonho. Tentou evitar isto, mas o japonês temperamental quis. "Que isso não se repita mais, hein?" – riu de lado fazendo o moreno contorcer o rosto, pronto para dar um soco naquela maldita cara irônica...

Fujitaka intercedeu a favor do jovem herdeiro empurrando delicadamente o filho que abandonou o cômodo com cara de poucos amigos.

"Bom dia, Syaoran, desculpe meu rude filho, sim?" – disse simpático. "Não quer entrar e tomar um farto banquete feito por mim? Garanto que não irá arrepender-se e aproveita para esperar Sakura. Não sei por que não entrou antes..." – sorriu incrédulo, rindo em seguida, encabulando o pobregaroto.

"O-obrigado senhor Kinomoto!" – desceu o tronco do corpo saudando-o – "Entrarei com toda a honra! E nunca irei me arrepender de deliciar-me com suas maravilhosas guloseimas!" – sorriu abertamente. Simplesmente adorava o sogro, tinha um enorme respeito e empatia pelo pai da sua linda garota. Tinha-o com um bom amigo e _aliado_.

"Então venha!" – gesticulou animado. Virou-se e andou alguns centímetros tropeçando em algo sólido e rolante.

"Kerberus!" – pegou-o entre as mãos vendo o ser alado rodar sua cabeçona freneticamente. – "O que houve? O que estava fazendo jogado no chão... Está doente?" – questionou preocupado.

O Guardião recuperou-se totalmente quando ouviu algo que podia aproveitar em prol de si próprio.

"Sakura não gosta mais de mim senhor mestre!" – disse com tom dramaticamente exagerado - "Não me dá mais doces e nem me deixa jogar, sem isso morro de vez. Quem sabe, assim, finalmente deixo todos em paz, _nee_?" – encenou com os pontinhos dos olhos brilhando intensamente.

"Pobrezinho... Venha! Fiz um bolo de baunilha com calda de chocolate que tanto ama!" – disse andando animado com o pequeno ser que fazia grande estripulia em seus braços.

* * *

Uma bela morena com uma grossa e bem feita trança desembarca do avião, da viagem que a salvaria de uma por todas de um futuro infeliz e quem sabe depois de resolver este penoso impasse partiria rumo ao uma vida de aventura e romances. Respirou fundo, buscando suas ultimas forças dentro de si, em seguida sorriu descendo a grande escadaria do transporte. Daria o primeiro passo (nos dois sentidos da expressão) à sua merecida felicidade. Chegou ao saguão do movimentado aeroporto onde aguardou sua bagagem pacientemente.

Quem seria a pessoa que iria fazer seu coração bater em ritmo intenso, apaixonado, vibrante? Que a faria tremer de ansiedade só de ver a pessoa diante de si... Suar de tensão ao mesmo tempo de plena satisfação... Sentir o fogo da paixão subir por todo seu corpo transformando o pecado em uma divina virtude?... Syaoran falhou miseravelmente com ela. Suspirou. Mas ele _ainda _era sua _pessoa certa. _

Que sentindo o amor busca em seus enamorados. A certeza de amar e ser amado, ou de conquistar e ser recompensado? A resposta desta reflexão ficaria para depois. Nessas últimas semanas estava filósofa demais. Gargalhou divertidamente seguindo para a Alfândega.

* * *

"Querida Sakura e caro descendente! Pensei que iam nos abandonar neste _imenso_ parque cheio de crianças irritantes e... fofas! Isto é simplesmente agradabilíssimo." – disse debochado e com um discreto sarcasmo impresso em suas últimas palavras.

As três figuras riram diante do mago que sorriu de lado acenando a cabeça. O parque estava cheio de adoráveis crianças que mostravam saúde para dar e vender.

"Quanto bom humor Eriol... Vejo que a vinda a Tomoeda aflorou ainda mais suas admiráveis peripécias." – o caro descendente disse com igual sarcasmo causando mais risos em duas figuras femininas.

"Simplesmente adoro isso nele!" – disse enlaçando o pescoço do namorado que aprovou o gesto e não aquela afirmação desnecessária.

"Se não te conhecesse bem, diria que estaria flertando com este indivíduo na minha frente!" – esta indignação fez ressoar mais gargalhadas.

"Que coitadinho!" – disse manhosa. "Estávendo só Eriol o que aguento amando este lindo ciumento!" – afirmou roubando um selinho do amado que aproveitou aprofundando a carícia.

"Não ligue, Eriol. Estes dois vivem assim o tempo todo!" – Tomoyo sorriu para o rapaz de olhos azuis intensos que devolveu o gesto admirando a bela japonesa. "Por isso trouxe minha inseparável câmera, agora, com lente ultra moderna e com um mega captador de som,..." – disse em meios a risinhos histéricos. "Aproveitando oficialmente este dia tão especial: – disse tirando o objeto da espaçosa bolsa em seguida ligando-o e focalizando o bonito rosto do amigo. "O seu tão aguardado retorno ao Japão!" – abaixou a câmera. "Tenho que te agradecer por isso. Assim minha coleção de vídeos do casal mais fofo do mundo ficará ainda mais completa!" – disse alegremente.

O mago não se segurou e riu admirando ainda mais sua secreta _paixonite_. Tinha um motivo mais forte por ter retornado. Distraiu-se tanto que só naquele instante percebeu... Rodou o corpo, confuso. Cadê Li e Sakura?

"Tem certeza que_ ele_ gosta _dela_?" – disse sussurrando.

"Tenho!" – estava convicta disso. – "Dá pra ver de longe isso! Ah lá! Já está com a câmera... O feitiço vai virar contra o feiticeiro hoje!" – disse olhando o casal que vinha rapidamente em sua direção – _"Que ditado preconceituoso_!_"_

"E neste caso a feiticeira não será você!"- viu-a rir, sapeca. "Está ficando esperta! Hummm..." – sorriu de lado atiçando a amada que mostrou a língua. O rapaz riu a abraçando possessivamente pela cintura e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada.

"Por que se afastaram?" – a meiga voz da cantora foi ouvida.

"Oh! Por nada! É que olhando vocês dois de longe,... temos uma visão mais privilegiada...!_"_

"Syaoran!" – repreendeu-o rindo nervosamente. – "Pare com..." – foi interrompida com um beijo.

"Não entendi! Entendeu Eri-" – parou só agora se dando conta da frase. Notou que estava raciocinando lentamente desde que soube que o inglês viria... Corou dos pés a cabeça, ficando de costas para o inglês que sorriu percebendo o constrangimento desta. Que meiguice. Um anjo descido do _seu _céu.

"Vamos galera! Conversamos mais no caminho!" – Li finalmente apressou-os animado, sendo acompanhado por menos um.

"Esperem!"

Pararam atendendo o inusitado pedido. Olharam-no confusos.

"O que é Eriol?" – perguntou a morena.

"Está faltando a pessoa que completará nossa turma! Uma importante integrante!" – disse divertidamente. Chegaria em: dez, nove, oito, sete, seis...

"Quem é essa..." – a ruiva não chegou a completar a frase.

"Sur-pre-saaaaaaaa!" – uma voz alegremente contagiante se fez intrometer. Todos viraram ao encontro da moça.

_"Errei por dois segundos! Que fiasco..." _– lamentou o mago em pensamento.

"Mei-ii-lyn!" – Tomoyo e Sakura disseram ao mesmo tempo, completamente atônitas.

"Aqui estou eu! A bela Li Meilyn chegou no pedaço!" – gesticulou entusiasmada.

"Meilyn..." – desta vez a voz veio do jovem Li. – "Meilyn!" – disse se desvencilhando da namorada de modo que quase a fez ir junto a ele.

Os primos se abraçaram calorosamente, rindo, tentando matar a saudades de três anos separados naquele gostoso gesto.

A reencarnação do sábio mago Clow mostrou seu costumeiro sorriso enigmático, enquanto a cantora sorriu abertamente, pensando que tudo seria ainda mais divertido com a proposital presença da espevitada garota em Tomoeda. Férias que nem começou, mas estava mostrando-se surpreendentes e ótimas até ali.

Uma integrante da turma tentava mostrar satisfação com a inesperada vinda da _querida _prima do namorado. Precisava ver esse abraço tão... tão... apaixonado! Certo, não era da parte dele, mas dela... Cerrou os olhos vendo-os sorrirem um para outro. Quem os visse pensaria que fossem um casal que se reencontrou depois de anos de espera! Com certeza ele, agora, deixá-la-ia de lado dando muito mais atenção à prima. Droga!

Espera! O que isso? Estava... Ela! Si própria! Dera-se conta que... Com ciúmes... Ciúmes... deles dois? Oh!

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

"Tomoyo, eu gosto muito de você! Demais."

A morena arregalou os olhos surpresa. Não espera ouvir tão abertamente uma declaração, ainda mais do recatado Eriol. Sorriu lindamente. Aproximou-se repentinamente do inglês enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Eu também!"

(...)

Não era uma pessoa intrometida, mas sabia que aquela conversa dizia muito a seu respeito. Meilyn havia preparado o terreno antes. Levada mais pela curiosidade do por qualquer coisa, se chegou mais perto da porta, ouvindo com certa dificuldade as vozes emocionadas dos primos.

"Syaoran entenda! Preciso que me dê seu consentimento... Sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim!" – ouviu o tom suplicante da chinesa.

"Estou consciente disso Meilyn! Só, que e-eu não estava preparado... Você..." – Não ouviu mais nada. Pelo jeito o namorado estava muito confuso, não completou o que ia dizer.

"Por favor não complique mais. Seja sincero como sempre fora." – agora o tom da _amiga_ era de choro.

O incômodo silêncio atiçou ainda mais sua curiosidade, mas logo ouviu o namorado dizer com uma voz entrecortante:

"Sabe que a tenho com muito estima, não? Sempre desejei sua felicidade... Os meus sentimentos por ti..."

Droga! Por que parou? Continue!

"Meilyn eu a amo..."

Depois disso não ousou escutar mais nenhuma palavra; abriu a porta causando um grande estrondo.

"O que disse?" – gritou olhando intensamente o casal assustado.

_**&.:.:.:.**_

_**&.:.:.:.**_

**Nota Final:**

Depois a Sakura diz que não é ciumenta! Já vi em um montão de fic's em que ela diz não ser ciumenta! Mentirosa! hahahahahaha

- Pare de me esculachar! Posso ser mentirosa uma vez ou outra, mas eu não sou ciumenta!

- Então o que é? Diga-me! - Ò.ó

- Só tomo conta do que é meu! Por direito!

o.o'

- Vaza Sakura! Sai... sai... – digo a ameaçando com um discreto canivete.

Aí cada uma que me aparece! hehe Vamos ignorar isso né!? Bem, resolvi colocar essa prévia porque eu amo isso nos animes... Sempre quis fazer algo parecido!

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! Quero agradecer a Juliana pelos mails fofos! Obrigada querida! Também agradeço pelos reviews de Amande Hiromu-Chan, Lê (que está sempre comigo!) e da Saky-Li! Valeu meninas! Agradeço também à as pessoas que não deixam reviews, mas gastam parte de seu tempo lendo isto.

Comentem! Se quiser fazer como a Jú, mandem email para o endereço que está no meu profile juntamente com a satisfação que coloquei deste Fic e mais outras novidades...

Preciso tanto de opiniões... Quero a força que só vocês têm para me dar, preciso da energia vibrante passada através de suas palavras prazerosas e reconfortantes!

Os status me surpreenderam, mas fiquei frustrada quando vi que o no. de reviews foi inferiormente menor do que o no. de acessos! Avante galera! Necessito de vocês!

Por fim, obrigada por me aguentarem!

Beijocas estaladas e abraços sufocantes!

Sem mais delongas...

Comentários? (olhos brilhando)

**31/07/2008: **Andei também revisando essa FIC que sinceramente me deixou um pouco um dúvida com o que fazer com ela! Mas a explicação sobre o futuro desta história está lá no meu Profile em "Projetos em Andamento", okay?

Ahh! A música-tema na qual me deu ânimo pra continuar a escrever essa fic é do **Jota Quest - Já Foi**, quem já ouviu ela? A letra e a melodia dela são simplesmente FAN-TÁS-TI-CAS!

Procurem a música no YouTube, vejam o primeiro vídeo que aparecer! Alucinante!

Meilyn dando aquele famoso pé na bunda no Syaoran! hahahahaha essa até eu quero ver! hihihi


End file.
